Proxy
by NoNoWriter
Summary: Life is hard, but so is Naruto. NaruMinaNaru


**Disclaimer**: I no own Naruto.

**Pairing**: NaruMinaNaru

**Time**: About three hours. But then, I kept getting distracted, so, I think the actual writing took about 20 minutes.

**Warning**: You know, this IS a father x son pairing, right?

* * *

One-year-old Naruto was making baby-sounds in the crib that had been placed in the corner of the Hokage's office. Yondaime Hokage tries to resist the urge to rush over to the child and coo over how cute he was.

He kept doing paperwork with a smile on his face.

_-o-_

Five-year-old Naruto was having a glaring contest with Uchiha Mikoto's child, Sasuke, when Minato had brought him over to play. Mikoto smiled and promised she'd take good care of the Hokage's child when he went away to Sunagakure.

It was Minato who cried and refused to let go when Naruto tried to run after Sasuke to compete for Itachi's attention.

_-o-_

Yondaime doesn't know that it was at the age of seven, when Naruto learned all about sex, after Kakashi had read Icha Icha Paradise as a bedtime story.

He's also unaware that Naruto's distaste towards big-breasted, naughty women comes from that exact childhood trauma.

_-o-_

Jiraiya's eyes twitch a little at the words of a nine-year-old Naruto when he has taken the child to spy on bathing women with him.

Naruto doesn't even look at the women and says that he'd rather watch his _father_ take a bath. His lack of interest doesn't leave him unpunished though, when the women catch them peeking.

_-o-_

A yellow flash rushes trough the streets of Konoha. Eleven-year-old Naruto has just graduated from the ninja academy and Namikaze Minato is _late_!

He bangs the door of the academy open, creating a dramatic entrance. Naruto turns around, fake tears in his eyes as he sees his father. Both rush towards each other, arms wide, colliding in one big, noisy hug of love.

People around them whisper that they are both idiots for each other.

_-o-_

The Hokage of Konoha is not amused. One year added to the age of eleven, and Umino Iruka is still suspiciously close to his son, treating him to ramen of all things. Minato would pamper his son to oblivion if it weren't for all the Hokage duties.

Tsunade turns away without mentioning the cuteness of his obvious jealousy.

_-o-_

Thirteen-year-old Naruto tries to cope with his childhood trauma by adapting to the role of a big-breasted, naughty woman. Sexy no jutsu turns out to be quite the useful technique. People keep flying backwards with bloody noses.

Minato, slightly disturbed by his son's new appearance and utterly furious with the people who keep looking at his son's very naked female body, threatens to punish those with massive nosebleed from now on. Perversity is a crime.

Jiraiya and Kakashi leave on a self-appointed mission for life.

_-o-_

It's not like Minato keeps looking, but fifteen-year-old Naruto keeps growing nicely. And Naruto most likely knows it as well, or is just being immodest, because he keeps taking his shirt off, claiming it to be too hot to wear one.

Yondaime stays to stare alongside Haruno Sakura, forgetting his simple mission of just bringing Naruto lunch to the training grounds.

_-o-_

Seventeen-year-old Naruto is lying on the hospital bed, unconscious after an easy mission turned life threatening.

In his agony and relief, Minato hesitantly removes his gaze from those slightly parted lips and plants a kiss on Naruto's tanned forehead instead. Sasuke's awake at the other end of the room, after all.

_-o-_

Minato has to ask his eighteen-year-old son why he hasn't been in a single relationship yet, even if the mere thought about seeing his Naruto walk away hurts.

Naruto only gives him a _look_.

_-o-_

It's already late at night when the Hokage makes it home. He intends to sneak in quietly in order to not wake his son, but he bumps into the very dripping wet, fresh from the shower nineteen-year-old Naruto in the hallway.

His eyes keep drinking in the visual pleasure, his brain noticing the building tension between the two of them and his body shivering when Naruto smirks. Never giving Minato the chance to sneak out of the hallway, Naruto confirms to the Hokage that he has been in some sort of a relationship for the longest time now.

_-o-_

A limping and foolishly smiling Hokage isn't necessarily very convincing, twenty-two-year-old Naruto keeps thinking as he places wet kisses all over Minato's responding body. His idea of going to Sunagakure instead of the Yondaime is denied by his pouting father, who thinks that Naruto is just as much of a smiling fool as he is and that the limping problem would be easily taken care of if the two of them switched places.

Naruto's mouth is at his throat and as he laughs, it sends pleasant vibrations down his body. Naruto's touch is all over his body and it feels so amazing that Minato forgets about their previous conversation, about tomorrow's duties and about everything else but the pleasure.

In the morning, it is Naruto who leaves for Sunagakure.

_-o-_

According to Jiraiya, the Hokage is one of the strongest fools in the village actually willing to be one. Minato has only caught the part on being the strongest ninja. He views himself as one of the strongest, yes, but it keeps bothering him how Naruto could own him so easily. In a way, Minato views Naruto as stronger than him.

It is at the age of twenty-seven, that Naruto is announced to be the Godaime Hokage.

Ironically, the next day it is Naruto who is limping, both blonds cursing, Naruto because of Minato's sudden burst of semeness and Minato because Naruto has been surprisingly easy to take after all, making it almost seem like his son has tricked him out of Hokagehood.

But they both are smiling foolishly, still. Because they are idiots for each other, and being Hokage or limping won't ever stop them from being so.

* * *

** -END-**

Yes. That was it. I have no skill whatsoever when it comes to lemons and I had trouble with the ending too so it might be a bit... awkward.

Yay for MinaNaruMina!

EDIT/ Thank you **Shiruy **for beta-ing this for me!

Comment and Criticize!


End file.
